If You Only Look Closer
by CourageousDreamer51
Summary: Riley was an observer, or as she liked to call it, an artist. She loves life but there is only one problem. She seems invisible. I don't own GMW! AU story line. Inspiration from Bethany Tucker.
1. The Girl With The Long Blonde Hair

I sit in the corner of the cafeteria alone, my lunch pushed to the side, my journal and pencil in front of me as I glance around the room, studying.

Studying, not in the way you would all think, I'm certainly not studying for a History or English exam. No, I'm studying people and places. You have to look close to study like this, it's when you look beyond yourself and truly open your eyes to what's around you. It is then that you truly SEE, when you can see the most smallest of things that may not be that important to you but mean the world to me.

Most people can never truly see and it is a little sad because the world is like a story and every day is a new chapter that will unravel new characters, drama, loss and true love.

So you could say that I'm an observer, or writer, or even an artist.

I continue to glance around the room and my eyes land on the girl with gorgeous long blonde hair. I had been studying her for a while. Her sparkling blue eyes filled with happiness as she laughs with her two best friends.

I begin to write,

 **The girl with the long blonde hair,**

 **She is an artist who longs to be noticed, yet would decline the moment you ask. She could draw you anything you wish for, but her purest drawings are those from the heart. She can find the worst in all situations but appreciates the beauty too.**

 **She acts cool and calm, but I can see the how shy, broken and vulnerable she truly is. Her past is one she is not proud of and she would rather hang with friends than be at home alone. As tough as she may seem her spirit desires a different life, one where she is not the broken little girl who walks home unaccompanied.**

 **She would be a loyal friend to have and would do anything to help you. Maybe in another life we would friends possibly even besties.**

I sigh as I finish the last line. I look up at the clock. I have ten minutes left of lunch, so I quickly finish my food and head towards my locker. I feel a buzz in my pocket and see a text from an unknown number saying, 'Loser, you don't fit anywhere, you don't belong in this world.' I tried to ignore it but I couldn't stop thinking about those words. I had been getting these sorts of messages for weeks now. As I sat in my seat right at the very back of the Math class my instincts took over and I opened my journal and wrote my feelings onto the paper.

 **How could I be so lonely,**

 **Surrounded by so many?**

 **In a place with so much beauty,**

 **I fell so unhappy.**

 **I am lost in a world,**

 **That I know so well.**

 **How could I be me,**

 **When even I remain a mystery?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like my new story. Please Review. See you next time.**


	2. Mr Perfect

As I walk home I clutch my journal closer to my chest as the wind makes shivers down my spine. I feel the light tap of rain drops drip on my shoulders and begin to run towards the subway station which was only a few feet away. I race down the stairs and hurry to my stop, I look at the clock and it should be here any minute. I tap my foot impatiently and move my backpack from one shoulder to the other.

Soon the train arrives and I sit down in a single seated corner. I open my journal and pull a pen out from my pocket before glancing around the train. My eyes landed on a young boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I had seen him around the school, he usually hung with the girl with the long blonde hair.

Words flowed through my fingers and soon my master piece was completed.

 **Mr Perfect**

 **Everyone thinks he is the perfect boy, with perfect grades and a perfect life, and if that is what you believe then you are totally wrong.**

 **There is more to him then people will ever know, but most judge him like a book by its cover. He is not 'Mr perfect' the one stereo type people hold against him.**

 **He wants to break free from the mask that hides the true him. So, he will come to decision, to escape his stereo typical life, or to continue to follow like a sheep in its flock.**

 **By looking at him you can see the certain interest in the world, a long for more than life gives him. However he keeps himself from straying away to a far off place, with a better life, one that he can create for himself.**

I look away from my journal and glance towards the next stop. Realizing at the last second that I have to get off, I sprinted off the train and onto the crowded platform.

Weaving in and out of the crowded street I arrive at the front of John Quincy Adams. I walk into the school and towards my locker when I hear a _buzz_ from my phone. I look down to read, 'Riley the loner.' From the same unknown number. I sigh before taking my stuff and walking into history class. I plonk myself in the seat my dad situated for me at the front. I glanced towards the door waiting for my father/ Mr Matthews instead I saw Mr Perfect. Our eyes locked for a single moment but he looked away to find none other than the Girl with the Long Blonde hair. Chatter slowly filled the room and I sat in silence waiting for my father to enter. I feel once again another text and my eyes shot down to read, 'You shouldn't even sit at the front, such a loser.'

I slumped into my chair, my eyes the only thing above the desk.

"Alright class, take your seats." My dad says as he bursts into the room. I sit up and open my text book. The rest of the day and eventually I was back in my room, sitting on my bay window alone.

* * *

 **A/N: so what you think. Please review with any comments!**


	3. The Genius

My fingers impatiently fiddled with my pencil, creating an even beat on the desk as I waited for the English period to end. When the bell finally rung signalling History, I was relieved. My Dad was slightly laid back compared to the other teachers, and usually let me write freely without questioning it.

I casually walk out of the room, before getting knocked to the ground by Missy, or as I like to call her, the Bulldozer in the Pink Sweater. She laughed at me before kicking my books across the floor and walking away.

I slowly pick up each of my papers that seemed to have flown everywhere around the floor.

"Here, let me help," said a voice from behind me. I turn my head to find deep emerald eyes staring back at mine. He looks almost nervous and brushes a hand through his blonde hair.

"Thanks," I mumble continuing to pick up some sheets.

"Is this yours?" he asks, picking up my journal, which was a metre away.

"Yes." I mutter, grasping it and pulling the journal towards my chest. He smiles, and continues to pick up the extra sheets. He hands me the papers and I say a small thankyou, before turning away from Mr Perfect and walking off to class.

When I enter, the class has just begun and I walk over to my seat in silence, sitting down quietly.

"Ms Matthews, Mr Friar why are you late?" My Dad asks.

I take a sideways glance at Missy and Mr Perfect, before mumbling an apology and replying, "I dropped my stuff, and he helped me out."

I saw Missy's smirk from across the classroom, turning into a frown when she heard the last part, as Mr Perfect was her boyfriend, and the fact that he 'helped me out' probably annoyed her.

He obviously didn't care, because he continued on with the class. I opened my journal, flipping through to a new page, and sat awaiting inspiration.

I felt a sudden gush of wind from behind me and a loud voice say, "Farkle time, sir?"

"Sure Farkle, take it away."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle letting my hair fall in front of my face. Some people in this class are crazy, but I love crazy.

As Farkle flipped the name tag on my dad's desk an idea formed in my head and I quickly seized my journal from my book bag.

Words began to swirl in my brain and I write them down quickly before I forget.

 **The Genius**

 **Everyone knows he's a genius. One day he will 'conquer the world' and will have whatever he wants. One day he will be smart enough than all our middle school teachers combined. One day he will be in the government house possibly even the president. However that's not all he is.**

 **No one cares to look at the kind generous person he truly is. The gentle and caring heart that is deep beneath his genius cover. No one seems to see past his nerdy self. He may have a compassion for learning, but people can't assume that's all he even is.**

 **Maybe one day he will rule the world, or maybe he would be the president of America, but that can't stop him from achieving what he wants to achieve. Believing what he wants to believe. Just because he's a nerd doesn't mean he always wants to be.**

"Thankyou I am Farkle!" I look up to see him do a quick bow and stride to his seat behind me.

 _Ring! Ring!_ The bell signals the end of the period and the start of lunch. My worst nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It started off with be a little busy especially since it was the last week of school before summer break, (IT'S SUMMER IN AUSTRALIA!) but then my family and I went on vacation. I'm actually still on vacation now. We went to Europe for two weeks and now we are currently Canada visiting family. I didn't bring my laptop with me so I had to use my Aunties desktop. Another huge problem is that because we came from Australia all of my family want to spend every second with me so it's hard to write. Anyway in the time I had I wrote a chapter and now I'm posting it.**

 **Again, sorry for the HUGE wait. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.**

 **Courageous Dreamer, signing out.**


	4. The Bulldozer

My fingers fumble through my hair as I search for any missed mash potato bits in my bathroom mirror. I sigh quietly and grip the hairdryer which begins to toss my brown locks around.

As my hair slowly dries I think back to what started this mess in the first place.

 _I glance around the cafeteria anxiously. Today all the tables are full and most of the chairs are taken. My eyes lock with Mr Perfect and he gives me a signal to come over and sit with the trio, however I ignore his look and pretend I hadn't even noticed at all._

 _I shuffle out of the cafeteria quietly and sit down on the bench near my dad's history classroom. I hear the clatter of plates from the cafeteria and the soft clip, clop in the hallway. I gaze behind me to find The Bulldozer in a Pink Sweater coming towards me. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed as if lasers will shoot me._

 _My eyes travel with her until she stands in front of me._

" _Don't go near my boyfriend, okay?" she says._

" _I'm sorry, but I-" I began._

" _I said not to, okay, no but's. I know what you were doing."_

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But-"_

" _No sorry. Oh, I almost forgot, here's your punishment for trying to steal him." She says smirking now._

" _I wasn't-" but was interrupted again this time by her smashing mash potato into my face and mushing it into my hair._

" _Next time it'll be worse." She hisses strutting back towards the cafeteria._

With my hair now completely dry I walk from bedroom to the lounge where my Dad and Auggie are watching TV.

"Riley, are you okay you seem a little upset." my Dad asks.

I turn towards him and say, "Yeah I'm alright." I give him a reassuring smile and plonk myself down next to Auggie.

I lean into the couch snuggling into one of the pillows and bringing my knees to my chest. Tomorrow I don't have to worry about tests or who to sit with at lunch. Tomorrow is the weekend and I can finally relax.

Oh boy was I wrong! It all started when my mother told me to get up and do something during the weekend for once instead of staying curled up in my room. I agreed only because I would never win this battle against my mother.

So I left the house clutching my journal to my chest and made my way to Svorski's bakery.

When I arrived I sat in my usual booth in the corner. I started writing amongst the people, not bothering to look up as people came and left. My mind drifted over towards Friday…

 **The Bulldozer in the Pink Sweater**

 **She walks through the doors knocking down anyone who is in her path. She claws her way to the top of the social pyramid and steps on anyone who tries to achieve the same goal.**

 **She tells you to grow up, thinking she already has. What she fails to understand is that growing up isn't about dating before she's ready, fake tans and faces caked with make-up.**

 **Growing up is an experience, it is when you learn to be responsible, reliable and mature. It is when you have finally found yourself and you know who you are. When you learn to understand yourself and the others around you. It's putting others needs before your own.**

 **She has misjudged what it really mea-**

My journal is ripped from my clutches and into the hands of none other than The Bulldozer herself.

"And what do we have here." She teases waving my book just above my head.

"Hey! Give it back!" I wail reaching to grab it, but she wrenches it out of my reach.

She smirks and snaps her eyes towards the page reading over the words. Her expression jumps from amusement to fury.

"EXCUSE ME! HOW DARE YOU WRITE SUCH AWFUL WORDS ABOUT ME! Fake tan! Caked make-up! You are going to regret every word you have ever put to paper!" she shrieks.

Her bony fingers grip the page and with incredible force she tears the pages away. Each page falls to the floor slowly, one by one. Soundlessly tears begin to spill down my cheeks as each master piece and thought is ripped away.

Before she could do any more damage a voice calls out for her to stops. I can hear an argument begin over my head, but all I can think about is the ruined fragments of my work spread all over the floor.

"Missy, just lay off the girl! She is allowed to write whatever she wants." A girl exclaims. I glance up and see a stream of blonde hair and immediately recognize her. The girl with the long blonde hair.

"It's complete rubbish. Like you would know, you've never even read it. She never leaves without it." Missy replies.

"Well, let's find out." I can hear two masculine voices say. The Genius and Mr Perfect.

My heart thumps in my chest. What will they think when they have seen what I have written? I stretch to reach the pages but the blonde girl swoops in just before I get the chance. She grips the pages and hands some to the others and they begin to read aloud.

"The girl with the long blonde hair," The Genius begins.

"The Genius," Mr Perfect starts once the Genius has finished.

"Mr Perfect," The girl reads after Mr Perfect ended.

I glance up at them and I see shock registered on their faces. What have I done?

* * *

 **A/N: I feel so bad. I can't even explain myself. I haven't written anything for what feels like a decade. I am so sorry.**

 **I've been so lazy, I've been putting off writing another chapter for like months. I hope I can be forgiven. I will promise you another chapter soon. I'm gonna sort out a new schedule so that hopefully I can post a chapter once a week.**

 **I'm so sorry. Please review and don't feel bad if you wanna say something awful I'll take it, I've been that bad at posting new chapters.**


	5. The Observer, Writer and Princess

My breath catches in my throat at the next words that come from the girl with long blonde hair's mouth. Three words surged together that made me giddy with happiness, "These are amazing!"

But instantly my thoughts turn sour as my eyes flick to the bulldozer and her face of utter disgust. "She's a freak!" she shrieks, "Those pieces are disgusting, how dare she write any of it!"

My hands haphazardly grab at the pages on the surrounding floor so I can leave and drown in my misery as quickly as possible.

A hand brushes mine as I go, sending tingles down my spine. I look up into soft green eyes. Eyes that were green like the first shot of grass through months of white winter snow. A sign that spring was coming along. I would have to write that in my journal. When I get a new one though. Another wave of sadness washed through me and I continued fumbling for the pages.

Gripping the last of the remains of the pages I stood and ran. They could keep the pages they took from me, I just want to get home.

As I burst through the door my mother calls out for me, but I run straight past, tears were probably streaming down my face but I didn't care. I leap to my bed and sobs wrack my body. And as I drown in my sorrow, I cry myself to sleep.

I lounge in bed all of Sunday. My family tries to help but it's hard for them to understand my attachment to that journal. I have had that journal since I was eleven and now I'm fourteen. That's three entire years ripped from me.

By the time Monday comes along my eyes are dry, but there is still a pang in my heart. I couldn't be more anxious about school today. I threw on some jeans and a floral top, grabbed my jumper and headed for the subway.

I kept my head down all the way to school and continued it through the halls. When I got to my locker I finally looked up grabbing my books a rushing to the room before anyone took notice, no one usually did.

But before I could make my escape a hand caught my wrist and spun me around. There standing in front of me was Mr. Perfect, The Genius and the girl with the long blonde hair.

"Hey, sorry about the other day. We didn't mean to startle you or anything." The genius says apologetically.

"It's fine." I mumble.

"We want apologizes about Missy, especially me. What she did was way out of hand." Mr. Perfect added.

I gave him a small smile and turned to leave but the girl with long blonde hair stopped me.

"Um, we would really like it if you came to Svorski's bakery after school. Would you like that?" she asks.

I turn and smile at her and say, "Yeah, I would like that." Before running into the classroom.

The day went by in a blur and eventually I was walking to Svorski's bakery.

When I arrived they were sitting at the booth I was at the other day. I made my way over cautiously. They were in the middle of a conversation but as soon as they saw me they stopped.

"Hi, um, we felt really bad about your journal and stuff so um, we got you a new one." The girl says.

She holds out a book with a brown leather cover, there is a flower inscription in the leather. I flip the page open and on the first page is a beautiful drawing of a girl writing in a journal just like mine. Her face is almost hidden behind her wavy brown locks but you can see a small smile and light in her eyes behind her glasses. In a caption underneath it says,

 _You are truly amazing at what you do! Don't let someone's words stop you!_

 _By Maya Hart_

I flip to the next page to find a poem, it reads

 **The writer,**

 **The writer is a weaver of words. She takes the threads of words, and intertwines them into a pattern. Inside the reader's mind, the words are laced together until the imagined or real intent of the writer is achieved. To study a writer is like studying the wind. On cannot simply understand how the writer can achieve this level of intimacy with its reader. Her words have power whether she knows it or not. She is a writer, journalist, an observer, an artist.**

 **She is Riley.**

 **By Farkle Minkus**

I flip another page to find another poem.

 **A Princess**

 **How can a beautiful girl feel so alone? How can you feel invisible when you light up every room?**

 **Sure everyone has flaws even the most perfect people. But how can a girl feel so insecure when she is as amazing as she is.**

 **She is a princess and always will be.**

 **She has the power to change the world and one day she will change it for good.**

 **I used to think you never saw me or anyone for that matter, but I know better.**

 **You are a princess.**

 **By Lucas Friar**

When I flip to the next page glued to the sheets are the pieces they took, The Girl with the Girl Long Blonde Hair, The Genius and Mr. Perfect.

Tears are slowly pouring from my eyes and I smile uncontrollably. Before I can stop myself I pull them out of the booth and hug them as tight as I can.

My heart is no longer hurting and for the moment all I can do is hope for it to never hurt again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! So this is kinds a filler chapter because I want to move onto some new sections. Hoped you like it! Reveiw, Favourite, Follow. See you soon!**


	6. The Piano

I softly glide my fingers over the keys, listening as a gentle melody flows out of the base. I close my eyes letting my body play the tune by memory.

Once the song has ended I carefully lift my fingers off the piano and sigh.

"Well done Riley." My father calls out from behind me. "I haven't heard you play that for a while. It was always my favourite."

I turn my head to smile at him. It was true. I didn't usually play that song much anymore. I always play songs that match my emotions, and I haven't truly felt this cheerful and happy for a long time.

"Thankyou." I reply.

"Riley, you should play that one you made up. Can you please play it?" Auggie requests.

"Which one, I have made quite a few?" I ask him.

He thinks for a minute. "The one that goes…" he begins to hum a tune that I recognize instantly.

I scan through my messy pages full of songs I have created. Writing music was my second favourite activity after writing in my journal. They were so similar yet different. When I write I can use words to describe felling but when I write music I use the chords and notes to show how I feel.

I love to make music and I always keep my music for in times like this, when I need to perform. But I don't like to show my pieces anyway, the only people I show are family.

This particular piece I know off by heart, but I know Auggie loves it when I play with sheet music in front of me. It makes me look 'professional'.

I find the sheet quickly knowing exactly where I put it since the last time used it. I place my hands lightly on the keys prepared to start and ready my foot above the pedal. I look back at Auggie and he motions for me to commence.

The song drifts through the air quietly and gradually crescendos. The room is deadly quiet except for the tune playing from the piano.

As I play the final note I hear applause from them all and I stand and do a quick curtesy, laughing. It truly is the best day I've had in a while.

The weekend rolls by quickly and before I know it I'm on the subway making my way towards school, my new journal clutched in my hand along with my bag.

I look around curiously at the passengers to check for new writing material and to see if one of 'them' is on the train. And by pure coincidence one of 'them' is on the train, the girl with the long blonde hair to be exact. When she sees me she beams and waves me over.

I walk over reluctantly gliding around others as I go. I quickly grab onto the pole she is standing next to, as not to fall over, when the train goes rolling to a stop.

"Hey!" she says beaming with delight.

"Hey…" I say nervously. This is the first time I have seen one of 'them' since they gave me the journal.

"I never really properly introduced myself. Hi, I'm Maya Hart." She puts out her hand for me.

I grasp it and reply, "Riley Matthews,"

I sigh as I fall onto my bed after a long day at school. I smile fondly at the memory of hanging out with Maya, Lucas (otherwise known as Mr Perfect) and Farkle (The Genius) all day long. It feel a surge of happiness that I haven't felt in a while.

But that all comes crashing down with one buzz.

I pick up my phone carefully and read the message. 'What a loser. You think you have found friends? As if, they will leave you behind. You are too weird for them.'

There is a familiar stinging sensation behind my eyes. I have always been so insecure, it's my biggest flaw. Maybe they don't like me, maybe they are just trying to be nice.

My hand reaches to pick up my new journal and my hand flies across the paper quickly.

 **There's this feeling again.  
Like petals and teardrops,  
I am **_**falling**_ **.  
I let someone in, and they destroy me-  
leaving me, crushing every part of me.  
I am scared.  
I am restless.  
I am starting to build walls around my heart,  
starting to get lost in my thoughts,  
and in the deepest corners of my soul.**

 **So many times I fall, I'm falling, I fall apart.  
I'm so concerned with pity things, it drags me farther down.  
Why do we run from things we're scared of?  
I see it now it's all so clear.  
No, there's no turning back from here.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I know I haven't posted in ages! I feel really bad! I got really busy, but I know that gives me no excuse. I had an good portion of this done a while back but I never got around to finishing it. Anyway, as you can see it is up! I hope you all enjoy! Follow, Favourite and Review.**

 **CourageousDreamer51**


End file.
